


Just visiting a friend.

by freak_iero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freak_iero/pseuds/freak_iero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank decides to visit Gerard one cold evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just visiting a friend.

"...and remember that time when we went driving around at 1am just for veggie burgers?" Frank laughed lightly. It had been a while since he had seen his best friend. They had gone different ways after the band had ended and though Frank knew well where Gerard was, he had never visited. He had driven out all the way to New Jersey just for him. Frank sat down beside his old friend in silence...and that silence was deafening. The younger man felt a small tear run down his cheek, met by an icy wind that stole it away. And as that wind blew, and autumn leaves fell around the two, Frank stood up.

"Goodbye, Gerard, see you next time..."

And with that, Frank stood and walked away from his best friend's grave.

He had always hated goodbyes.


End file.
